


Drabble: Rites Of Passage.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Alcohol, Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Drabble, Gen, Time Period: Reign of Gregor Vorbarra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not his fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Rites Of Passage.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://elf.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**elf**](http://elf.dreamwidth.org/) 's prompt on [](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fic_promptly**](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/) : _Vorkosigan, Aral & Ivan, Ivan has no idea how he wound up in a drinking contest with his uncle. _

This is not his fault. This is not in any way, shape, or form his fault. He wants that clear. This was not his idea, Mama.

Uncle Aral pours more brandy into his glass and tops off Ivan's.

"Drink up, boy," he says.

"Yes, sir," Ivan says morosely. He contemplates the extremely-historical goblet depicting the beheading of some previous Count Vorkosigan and wonders what he did to deserve this.

Except he knows exactly what he did to deserve this.

_Be born._

"Your father would be very proud, Ensign Vorpatril," Uncle Aral says and pats Ivan on the back. "Now drink."


End file.
